mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts
The Science of Magic :The Rainbooms: conversing Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I thought we were rehearsing. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, you are. Sort of. Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something. Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves... uh, hands dirty. :snaps :Applejack: I can relate to workin' hard outdoors, but what the hay does that have to do with us playin' music? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm trying to figure out how magic works here. Why you grow ears, tails, and wings when you pony up and what your instruments have to do with it. :Fluttershy: Um, are you sure we need to figure it out? :Sunset Shimmer: It'll be fun. Just start playing. You won't even know I'm here. :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Applejack: apple :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah :solo :singers ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah, bah, bup, bah ::Bah, bah, bah-da, bah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah :crackle :Sunset Shimmer: Finally, after all this testing, I've come to a definitive conclusion! crackles coughs I have no idea how magic works in this world. groans Pinkie Spy :blows :Rainbow Dash: Crystal Prep High School. The competition! :rustling :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Gah! What are you doing? :Pinkie Pie: You said we needed to be sneaky while we check out the competition for the Friendship Games. Wanna see what else I have? Cat burglar! Dog burglar! Tree! Bunny suit! Camouflage! :Rainbow Dash: That's, like, the opposite of camouflage! Quick! Get down! :blowing faintly :Rainbow Dash: We need to get a better view! :inflating :Pinkie Pie: Best view in the house! :blows :popping :blows :deflates :Pinkie Pie: sniffing You smell like vanilla. :Rainbow Dash: We're trying to eavesdrop! That means they don't hear us! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I have just the thing! :"Said Thunderbolt": panting :Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?! We're trying to spy on them! Do you even know what the word "spy" means? It means being sneaky! It means not being seen! It means BEING QUIET! :pause :Pinkie Pie: Bush to Dash. Code red. You have been spotted. RUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games :rings :Sweetie Drops: And then I said... :Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? :Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you were on a camping trip? :Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! :Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! :Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! :Sandalwood: Dudes, the tryouts for the Friendship Games are about to start! :Sweetie Drops: O... :Lyra Heartstrings: M... :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Goodness! :Sandalwood: There are limited spots on the CHS team! So bring your A-game! laughs :cheering :gasping :music :scratch :dance music :video game music :Japanese Voice-Over Guy: Compete! :Sweetie Drops: Yah! :Lyra Heartstrings: yells :Sweetie Drops: yells :Lyra Heartstrings: growls :Sweetie Drops: yells :Lyra Heartstrings: gulping :Sweetie Drops: grunts :Lyra Heartstrings: Ha! :Sweetie Drops: grunts :Lyra Heartstrings: like a peacock :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: like a peacock :Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! :Micro Chips: Is it just me or did things take a turn towards Weirdsville? :Sweetie Drops: louder Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: even louder :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Sweetie Drops: Hoo! :Lyra Heartstrings: squawking :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: and hooting :Sandalwood: Aw, dudes, Vice Principal Luna just posted the roster for the Friendship Games team! :chattering :Lyra Heartstrings: exasperated You made the team! :Sweetie Drops: exasperated You made the team! :Lyra Heartstrings: Best! :Sweetie Drops: Friends! :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Forever! laughing Photo Finished :Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, our yearbook photos this year could use a bit more... mmm, pizzazz. Would you like to take some pictures for— :Photo Finish: Say no more! I, Photo Finish, will kepture za magicks! I go! :Photo Finish: Shtop! Hold that pose! fingers Ja! You are shtarving! Now take a bite! No! Do not bite it! Yes! Yes! No. No! :snapping :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :bouncing :Photo Finish: Shports! fingers :whirring :Photo Finish: Jump! Jump! Like a beautiful gresshopper! Like a graceful gazelle! You are striving to place the orb of desire in the net of the future! :snapping :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :crash! :Photo Finish: Yes! Read! You are so very intrigued by the story! No, no! That book is out of order! It does not comply vith the Dewey Decimal System! :Miss Cheerilee: Shhhh! :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :Photo Finish: Drink! Drink! Play, play! Paint it! Paint it! Yes! No! Yes! No! Enough! I go! :Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, I have been receiving a number of complaints from students and faculty about you! Do you have anything to say for yourself? :Photo Finish: I say nothink. Photo Finish lets her work speak for itself. :Vice Principal Luna: These are really impressive! You may continue, but do try to be less disruptive. :Photo Finish: Hold that pose! Ja, ja! You have the authority! Sign the waiver! indistinct :Vice Principal Luna: Hold on! What the—?! screams A Banner Day :Vice Principal Luna: I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect sign that lets the Crystal Prep kids feel welcome but also conveys that we are stiff competition. :Micro Chips: 100 percent! :Flash Sentry: Oh, yeah, sure! :Sandalwood: Totally. :Vice Principal Luna: I'll be back in an hour to see what you've come up with. :Flash Sentry: I got it! We should decorate it with the sheet music to my song "Love in a Flash". It'll show them we're talented while welcoming them in with the universal language of music. :Micro Chips: I was thinking we could paint a model of DNA. It shows that we're smart but invites them in with the very fiber of our being. :Sandalwood: But what we should do is portray peace through art. One love, bros. :clattering :music :music :music :Sandalwood: Dude! :Micro Chips: gasps What did you do?! :Flash Sentry: Watch the hair, man! :thud :clank :Sandalwood: You're harshing the flow! :Micro Chips: Hey, you did that on purpose! gasps My friendship algorithm! :Flash Sentry: Hey! You just projectile-scienced all over my chorus! :Micro Chips: Well, you guys painted all over my molecular structures! :Sandalwood: And how am I supposed to paint my spirit guide when there's DNA and a treble clef in the way? :Flash Sentry: Oh, I don't know! Ask your spirit guide! :All: You're ruining my design! :Vice Principal Luna: throat My, oh, my. :Micro Chips: We're really— :Vice Principal Luna: Proud of yourselves, I hope. This is wonderful! :Flash Sentry: It is? :Vice Principal Luna: It's inspiring but still warm and welcoming. I love how your work is literally enmeshed. Truly excellent work, boys. :Flash Sentry: Uh, thank you! This is just what happens when you allow love to lead the way. :Micro Chips: With song. :Sandalwood: Through the self-replicating material present in nearly all living organisms. :Vice Principal Luna: chuckles That's great to hear. Now just add "Welcome Crystal Prep", and I'd like to see five more by the end of the day. Thanks, boys! es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad/Cortos animados pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Transkrypt pt:Transcrições/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Curtas de animação